Les Trois Louves Blanches
by MeliaTheDiablesse
Summary: Trois soeurs Melia, Samy, Mavy, loups-garous blancs, plus communément appeler les trois louves blanches. En quête de nouvelles aventures après la mort de leurs meute. Elles arrivent à Beacon Hills, ou elle rencontre la meute Hale/McCall. Melia, l'ainée, très protectrice envers ses deux sœurs cadettes, reste très sceptique envers cette meute ayant deux Alpha.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating :** K+ pour l'instant

 **Warning :** Les personnages (tout au long de l'histoire) sont complètement OCC, donc si vous n'aimez pas vous êtes prévenue, aussi je ne pense pas faire de Lemon dans cette histoire, donc inutile de me le demander ^^ vous êtes prévenue.

P.S : A la sortie de ce Chapitre une vidéo pour la présentation des personnages de cette histoire sera en ligne sur mon Tumblr (meliathediablesse[point]tumblr[point]com) et sur la page facebook que j'ai quand même décider de créer

* * *

 **Prologue**

Melia, Mavy et Samy Arena, trois sœurs, trois loups-garous blancs, plus communément appeler les louves blanches. Les louves blanches, car dans une meute où il n'y a aucun loup blanc, elles seules sont de cette couleur, à l'ancienne époque les loups blancs, étaient vénérés, ils étaient signes de puretés et de noblesse, un symbole de bravoure, quand un loup-garou croisé un loup-garou blanc, il s'abaisser face à lui. Bien entendue, les loups qui naissaient de cette couleur, n'étaient pas forcément des plus heureux, la plupart préférés être comme tous les autres loups, être « normal », de pouvoir avancer sans qu'aucun loup « normal » s'abaisse face à lui, tandis que d'autre profité de ce « pouvoir » sur les autres pour monter les échelons de la noblesse et de soumettre tous les autres loups face à eux.

Bien entendu, ça s'était l'ancien temps, maintenant tout cela était fini, enfin le fait que les autres loups respectent les loups blancs resté encore et toujours d'actualité, mais plus personne ne s'abaissait devant eux.

Maintenant, il y avait très peu de loup blanc, mais dans une ville appelé Downtown, vivait une meute, la meute Arena, meute vieille depuis 4 générations, malheureusement la génération se finissait là, car, n'ayant pas eu de fils, mais seulement trois filles celle-ci s'arrêter là, le père Arena, Will Arena, avait seulement une sœur, et il ne pourra plus jamais essayer d'avoir un fils. Will, tomba à terre après que l'Alpha de la meute adverse l'ai tué en lui tranchant la gorge, Mary Arena retourna à l'intérieur pour permettre à ses filles de se sauver.

 **-** **Melia** **!** **Mavy** **! Samy ! Les filles, vous êtes où ?  
\- Maman ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- ****Melia** **, il faut que tu emmènes tes sœurs, loin de cette ville.  
\- Maman, où es papa ?  
\- ****Melia** **, ne pose aucune question et pars avec tes sœurs ! Tiens prend les clés de ma Jeep et voici les clés d'une maison qui se trouve à** **Beacon** **Hills** **, là-bas il y a une meute, la meute** **Hale** **, je ne sais pas si Talia y est toujours, mais elle me connaît, vas la voir et dit lui que je vous ai envoyé ici. L'adresse de la maison est déjà dans le GPS, vos valises sont déjà dans la voiture.  
\- Viens avec nous.  
\- Prends tes sœurs et vas-y, je retiens la meute. Les ****Hyatt** **sont là pour vous trois, je dois les retenir, vas t'en maintenant et ne te retourne pas.**

Melia, monta dans la Jeep, Mavy sur le siège passager et Samy derrière, alors que Melia était sorti de la propriété les filles entendirent un hurlement de déchirement. Leur mère venait de mourir à son tour. Elles avaient toutes compris, mais préférèrent ne pas en parler.

Elles se dirigèrent vers Beacon Hills, là où allait maintenant se trouver leur nouvel avenir en espérant trouver Talia Hale, qui elles espèrent pourrez les aider.

Pourront-elles vivre avec une meute inconnue, arriveront-elles à s'intégrer à cette nouvelle vie, ont dit toujours, nouvelle vie, nouveaux amis, mais est-ce qu'elles arriveront à ce faire de nouveaux amis, sachant que leurs anciens amis, était avec elles parce qu'elles étaient les trois louves blanches.

Elles le sauront bien assez vite, Melia, apercevez enfin la pancarte affichant Beacon Hills.

* * *

J'espère que vous aimez ce prologue dîtes moi tout ça dans les commentaires ^^

P.S : Dans le chapitre 1 vous aurez au début la description des sœurs Arena ^^

MeliaTheDiablesse


	2. LTLB 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *

 **Rating :** K pour l'instant

 **Warning :** Les personnages (tout au long de l'histoire) sont complètement OCC, donc si vous n'aimez pas vous êtes prévenue, aussi je ne pense pas faire de Lemon dans cette histoire, donc inutile de me le demander vous êtes prévenue

* * *

PDV Melia

Ça y est, nous étions arriver à Beacon Hills en pleine nuit, le GPS que ma mère avait régler, nous indiqua d'aller à droite, ce que je fis.  
Quand le GPS nous prévenu que nous étions arriver à destination.  
Devant nous se dresser une magnifique maison

PDV Normal

Les filles descendirent de la voiture, prirent leurs valises et rentrèrent dans la maison.  
Toutes les trois dans l'entrée, elles se rappela d'être déjà venue ici.

 **\- Melia ?**  
 **\- Quoi, Mavy ?**  
 **\- Je crois être déjà venue ici.**  
 **\- Je crois que moi aussi.** Renchérit Samy  
 **\- Dans ce cas nous sommes trois à s'en rappeler  
**

Mavy se rappela d'avoir jouer plusieurs fois dans le petits salons en compagnie de sa sœur, Samy, et de deux garçons ayant à peu près le même âge qu'elles.  
Samy de rappela de sa chambre, de cette famille qui venait souvent ici, d'une jeune fille venant de cette famille, qui avait son âge, mais qui jouer tout le temps avec Melia, de ces deux garçons, plus âgés qu'eux trois, tout le temps au côté de cette Femme, qui venait toujours leurs rentre visite, surtout à leur mère, elles devaient être amies, meilleures amies même.  
Melia ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, juste qu'elle aimer souvent embêtée, ce garçons plus vieux qu'elle, peut être neuf ans de plus, mais c'était tout.

 **\- Talia Hale, venait ici.** Se rappela Melia  
 **\- Nous avions des amis ici.** Continua Mavy  
 **\- C'était même nos meilleurs amis.** Renchérit Samy  
 **\- Dès Demain nous irons chercher Talia.** Annonça Melia. **En attendant allons nous coucher.**

Elles montèrent se coucher. Elle se rappela de leurs chambres, chambres qui n'avait pas changer.

~ Ellipse de la nuit ~

Le lendemain les filles se levèrent, se préparèrent et partirent en direction de la maison des Hale.  
Une fois arriver, Melia resta choquer et clouer sur place.

 **\- Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passer ici ?**

En face d'eux se dressait l'ancienne demeure des Hale, carbonisé.

 **\- C'est une propriété privée ici. Parla un Homme derrière eux.**

Melia se retourna et se plaça devant ses sœurs.

 **\- Excuses nous. Nous cherchons Talia Hale**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?** Demanda presque agressivement l'homme  
 **\- Nous sommes les dernières survivantes de notre famille. Notre mère, Mary Arena, nous a envoyer ici.**  
 **\- Arena ?**  
 **\- Euh... Oui c'est ce que j'ai dis.**  
 **\- Melia ? Mavy ? Samy ?**  
 **\- Oui c'est bien nous. Tu es qui ? Et où est Talia Hale ?**  
 **\- C'est moi. Derek, Derek Hale.**  
 **\- Derek ?**  
 **\- Oui et... La mère est décédée dans l'incendie.**  
 **\- Je suis désoler.**  
 **\- Tu n'étais pas au courant. Venez avec moi.**

Les louves montèrent dans la voiture et suivirent Derek jusqu'à un loft.  
Ils montèrent au tout dernier étage et quand ils allèrent à l'intérieur de l'appartement, ils virent une jeune fille sur le canapé en train de lire.

 **\- Cora, où est Peter ?**  
 **\- Dans sa chambre.**  
 **\- Peter ! Descend !**

Quelques secondes plus tard un homme descendit les escaliers et une fois en bas il s'arrêta net.

 **\- Melia ? Mavy ? Samy ?**  
 **\- Peter...** Melia l'avait reconnu de suite.  
 **\- Melia ? Comme Melia Arena ?** Demanda Cora  
 **\- C'est exact.**

Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Peter

 **\- Notre mère nous a envoyer ici. En nous disant de chercher Talia. Nous n'étions malheureusement pas au courant de ce qui c'était passé.**  
 **\- Bien dans ce cas vous rester à Beacon Hills. Cora appelle Scott et dis lui de venir avec la meute. Peter tu appelles Deaton et Argent.**  
 **\- Une question, étant devenue une Alpha, est ce que cela va poser problème ?**  
 **\- Non. Nous sommes déjà deux Alphas pour une meute.**  
 **\- Deux Alphas c'est possible ça ?** S'étonna Mavy  
 **\- Bien sûr.** Répondit Derek  
 **\- Sans être indiscret. Qui vous à attaquer et pourquoi ?** Interrogea Peter  
 **\- Des chasseurs. Les Hyatt. Ils en avait après moi et mes sœurs. Parce que nous sommes les trois dernières louves blanches.**

* * *

Laissez une petite review

MeliaTheDiablesse


	3. Bonus : Présentation LTLB

**Melia :**

Prénom : Melia  
Nom : Arena  
Age : 19 ans  
Cheveux : Brune  
Yeux : Bleu-gris  
Yeux Transformer : Rouge  
Taille : 1m65  
Poids : Normal  
Date de naissance : 9 février 1997

* * *

 **Mavy :**

Prénom : Mavy  
Nom : Arena  
Age : 18 ans  
Cheveux : Brune  
Yeux : Bleu-vert  
Yeux Transformer : Jaune  
Taille : 1m63  
Poids : Normal  
Date de naissance : 5 juillet 1998

* * *

 **Samy :**

Prénom : Samy  
Nom : Arena  
Age : 17 ans  
Cheveux : Brune  
Yeux : Bleu foncée  
Taille : 1m67  
Poids : Normal  
Date de naissance : 7 juin 1999

* * *

Voila la présentation faites ^^


	4. LTLB 2

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire ^^  
Désoler pour les fautes.

Cette fiction est en plus de ma fiction principale « Teen Wolf 2.0 ».

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating :** K+ pour l'instant

 **Warning :** Les personnages (tout au long de l'histoire) sont complètement OCC, donc si vous n'aimez pas vous êtes prévenu, aussi je ne pense pas faire de Lemon dans cette histoire, donc inutile de me le demander ^^ vous êtes prévenu.

P.S : Vous pouvez me retrouvez sur mon instagram, ou je partage souvent des nouvelles infos sur mes fiction. Pseudo : [ melia_hale ]

* * *

 _ **\- Des chasseurs. Les Hyatt. Ils en avaient après moi et mes sœurs. Parce que nous sommes les trois dernières louves blanches.**_

 **\- Attend. Vous êtes des louves blanches ? LES loups-garous blancs ? Ceux qui sont vénérés ?** Demanda Derek.  
 **\- C'est exactement ça. Le problème c'est que nous étions les uniques louves blanches dans notre lignée. Sur les quatre générations il n'y avait jamais eu de loup comme nous.  
\- Et pourquoi les dernières ? **Interrogea Derek.  
 **\- Parce que les Hyatt, sont des chasseurs, certes de loup-garou, mais surtout des loups blancs, qu'ils soient garou ou non. Nous avons survécu grâce à nos parents, qui sont mort en nous protégeant, ma mère à demander à Melia de venir en pensant que Talia était encore vivante.** Expliqua Mavy  
 **\- Et qu'est ce qui lui faisait croire que ma mère vous aurez accepté dans la meute ?** Questionna Cora  
 **\- Car elles ont un lien avec Beacon Hills. Et que ma sœur l'aurait su. Rectification elle le savait. Tout notre implication au sein des Arena, quand elles habitaient ici.  
\- Peter à tout à fait compris.** Affirma Samy.  
 **\- Je me souviens qu'on venait souvent chez vous. Je jouer tout le temps avec Melia. Et on s'amusait toujours à embêter Peter**. Se rappela Cora  
 **\- Je m'en souviens très bien. Merci de me le rappeler chère nièce.  
\- Oh mais de rien.  
\- Cora, est ce que les autres...  
\- Hey, Sourwolf, qu'est-ce que tu nous veux qui requière notre grande présence ?  
\- Stiles...  
\- Mais ça va Scott, le grand... Mavy ?  
\- Samy ?  
\- Voilà ce qui requiert votre GRANDE présence, autant insupportable soit-elle.  
\- Merci Peter.** Sourit sarcastiquement Stiles.

Les trois sœurs dévisagèrent les nouveaux arrivant. Reconnaissant certaines personnes alors que d'autres non. Elles reconnurent, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, tous les autres leurs étaient totalement inconnu.

 **\- Euh... Salut.** Commença Samy  
 **\- C'est qui ?** Demanda Liam  
 **\- Avant que vous argumentiez. Nous devons encore nous installez, déballer des cartons tout ça. On reviendra. Où si vous voulez vous pouvez passer à la maison. On est toujours au même endroit.** Proposa Melia  
 **\- Nous viendrons. Enfin moi je viendrais en tout cas. Les autres je sais pas.** Répondit Peter, avant que les filles sortes de la maison.  
 **\- Pour te répondre Liam, Melia, Mavy et Samy Arena sont trois amies, qui habitait à Beacon Hills. Leurs parents Mary et Will Arena, était amis avec la plupart des gens ici. Mes parents ainsi que ceux de Stiles étaient de très grands amis.** Résuma Scott  
 **\- Ainsi que ma sœur Talia. Elle et Mary était meilleures amies. Et je ne mentirais pas en disant que Cora était la meilleure amie de Melia, ainsi que mon amie.**  
 **\- Toi. Peter Hale. Alias mon père. Alias Meurtrier à ses heures. Avait des amis ?  
\- Et oui, et nous jouions même. C'est fou non ?  
\- Peter, c'est bon.  
\- Ok Derek. Mais quand tes louveteaux accepteront enfin de me lâcher la grappe, avec ce qui s'est passé dans le passer. Tu me rappelle. En attendant je vais dans le grenier je pense avoir quelques trucs qui appartenait aux Arena. Et arrête de me regarder. Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu rester à coter de ma sœur à chaque fois qu'on va voir les filles, que moi je n'ai pas gardé des souvenirs.  
\- Parce que tu as gardé des souvenirs.  
\- Je te rappelle que Melia était ma meilleure amie.** Répondit Peter avant de descendre déçus qu'on ne lui fasse plus confiance. Et surtout déçus que ses neveux ne se rappelle pas que oui, il avait eu une excellente amitié avec l'ainée des Arena.  
 **\- Attends-moi. Peter !** Cora le suivis en bas, pendant que Derek passer un savon à la meute.  
 **\- C'est moi, ou on vient de découvrir une nouvelle facette de Peter ?** Interrogea Allison.  
 **\- Ce n'est pas une nouvelle facette.  
\- Pourt...  
\- Cette facette, c'est celle que Peter avait quand il a connu Melia. À l'époque Melia avait 5 ans, il en avait 14. Et oui à cette âge-là il s'amusait énormément. Quand ils sont devenus proche comme des meilleurs amis, Melia avait 10 ans...  
\- Il en avait 19. **Répondit Stiles.  
 **\- C'est ça. Les Arena sont partis à ce moment-là. Il a été en quelques sortes dévasté, je ne sais pas du côté de Melia, mais Peter tenait énormément à elle, il l'a protégé sans cesse. Alors, quand elle est partie il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus la protéger. Un an après il à rencontrer ''La louve du Désert''. Un an après sa rencontre, Malia est née, malheureusement Talia, l'a mise en adoption et as effacer la mémoire de Peter. Un après la naissance de sa fille dont il ne se souvenait plus, ainsi que la louve du désert, j'ai rencontré Kate, elle m'a séduite, je suis tombé amoureux, notre relation à durer un an, pendant cette année-là, elle, et quelque gars qu'elle avait engagé ont brulé notre maison ainsi que notre famille. Peter et rester six ans dans le coma, avec une infirmière psychotique, il était dans une rage tellement profondes, qu'il a complétement perdus le contrôle, suite à ça il a tué Laura, pour devenir l'Alpha et ainsi tuer Kate, ce qu'il a fait. Bon on laisse de côté le fait qu'il a fait une entaille trop profonde et que ça a permis à cette folle de devenir un Jaguar.  
\- Pourquoi nous dire tout ça ?** Voulut savoir Lydia  
 **\- Je vous dis tout ça, car moi et Cora avons pardonnés à Peter, l'écart qu'il a fait, certes il a tué notre sœur, mais il n'était pas lui-même, et puis avec toutes les déceptions qui l'a eu. On peut bien lui laisser une seconde chance.  
\- Troisième, je vous rappelle qu'a l'iglésia il a voulu me tuer pour le pouvoir de l'Alpha.  
\- Tu as raison sur ce point Scott. Mais Peter, reste Peter. Il n'a jamais vraiment eu de point d'ancrage comme nous tous, à part le pouvoir. Le pouvoir, dont il aurait pu se servir pour protéger ceux qui lui sont chère. As ton avis a quoi lui aurait-il servis ce pouvoir ?  
\- Pour se refaire une meute ? **Se renseigna Scott  
 **\- Non, pour pouvoir tuer Kate, pour pouvoir protéger Malia. Pour pas que nous soyons de nouveau, moi et ma sœur pris en cible par les chasseurs.  
\- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir toujours cette air... Si...** Chercha Erica  
 **\- Si psychopathe, sadique ?** Proposa Derek  
 **\- Oui.  
\- Car, même si Peter ne le montre pas, il a un côté vraiment sensible qu'il ne montrait qu'a sa famille. Et après l'incendie il c'est comme, construit un masque d'insensible et de taré.  
\- Je suis pour lui laisser une seconde chance. C'est mon père après tout.**

Après la parole de Malia, la meute de Scott (Stiles, Lydia, Hayden, Liam, Mason, Allison), ainsi que celle de Derek (Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Jackson) Acceptèrent eux aussi de refaire confiance à Peter.

 **\- Je pars avec Cora, voir les filles, qui veux venir ? Demanda Peter, ne se doutant pas de la conversation qu'il y avait eu plus tôt.  
\- Moi et la meute vienne.** Répondit Derek. **Et pas de discussion possible, Melia et ses deux sœurs vont faire partie de la meute, et elles doivent rencontrer tout le monde.  
\- Elles vont être les bêtas de qui ?** Questionna Isaac.  
 **\- De personne. Melia est une Alpha. Donc c'est normal que ses sœurs soient ses bêtas.** Lui dit Derek. **  
\- Nous venons aussi. Prévint** Scott.  
 **\- Par contre ce n'est pas contre vous les louveteaux mais vas falloir venir en deux parties. Nan parce que leurs maisons, aussi grande soit-elle, ce n'est pas un manoir.** Argumenta Peter.  
 **\- Bien dans ce cas une partie de ma meute ainsi que celles de Scott, viendrons et la deuxième iront rendre visite aux filles de...  
\- Pas besoin nous sommes là.** Rigola Samy.  
 **\- On as penser que vous auriez tous des questions à nous poser et donc nous sommes venues, pour vous donner les réponses.  
\- Ou est Melia ?** Demanda Peter  
 **\- Hum, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait être un peu seul et qu'elle nous rejoindrait plus tard. Mais si tu la cherche elle est sûrement partie à la réserve là ou toi, Cora et elle jouait à cache-cache.  
\- Cora ?  
\- On, vas la voir dans ce cas.** Répondit Cora en souriant à Peter.

Peter et Cora partirent donc à la réserve, sur le chemin, cora lança la conversation.

 **\- Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Par rapport à quoi ?  
\- As tout ça, au retour des Arena, de notre meilleure amie. De tout.  
\- Le retour des filles, me rend... Joyeux ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti cette joie. Je pense que le fait que la meute ne me fasse plus confiance, joue encore pas mal.  
\- Je pense qu'avec la venue des filles, ça va jouer beaucoup.  
\- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?  
\- Melia et la seule à te connaitre plus que toute la meute réunie, plus que nous tes propres neveux.  
\- Elle ne me connait pas plus. Que vous.  
\- Détrompe toi Peter ! **

Melia arriva part derrière et sauta sur le dos de Peter.

 **\- Je peux parier avec toute votre meute, que je te connais mieux que n'importe qui.**

Dans le loft, beaucoup de question avait fusé de partout et les filles essayer tant bien que mal de répondre à celles-ci.

 **\- Et comment était Melia et Peter ?** Demanda Liam  
 **\- Melia et Peter.** Répéta Mavy avec un sourire nostalgique. **Ils étaient inséparables, ils ne pouvaient pas passez une journée sans se voir, c'était impossible pour eux. Peter était toujours là à vouloir protéger Melia et Melia faisait tout pour attirer les ennuis sur elle, pour que Pet' fasse peur aux gamins, et ça marcher à chaque fois.  
\- Comment Melia, as vécu la distance ?** Demanda cette fois-ci Isaac.  
 **\- Maman lui as effacer la mémoire.** Commença Samy. **Enfin, pas complétement, elle lui a effacé le lendemain qu'on soit parti. Mais les souvenirs reviendraient une fois que l'on reviendrait ici. Ils reviendraient petit à petit. Endroit pas Endroit.  
\- Pourquoi avoir fait cela ?** Questionna Lydia  
 **\- Quand nous sommes parties, maman n'a pas prévenu Talia, enfin pas directement, elle lui a écrit une lettre, qu'elle reçut le lendemain. Donc je disais, vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenue, ce qui fait que Melia n'a pas pu dire au revoir à Peter. Mais, maman lui as fait laisser des souvenirs pour Peter. Elle a tellement pleuré quand nous sommes parties que même Samy et moi n'arrivions pas à la faire arrêter. Maman lui a donc effacé la mémoire. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'elle disait à notre mère que la distance avec son... euh... Peter, je veux dire, lui faisais mal. Ma mère avait l'air de comprendre. Mais comme nous étions trop petite, elle nous a dit que l'on comprendrait plus tard.  
\- Et alors ? **Voulut-savoir Malia, qui était comme hypnotiser par l'histoire.  
 **\- C'est quelque chose qui est personnel, Melia s'en ai rappelé toute à l'heure et elle sait que si nous devrions repartir, elle ne pourrait pas. Si vous voulez savoir, elle vous le dira sûrement un jour. Si elle arrive à vous faire confiance.**

~Retour à la reserve~

 **\- Alors comme ça ta mère, nous a effacé de ta mémoire ?** Demanda Cora.  
 **\- J'ai souffert pendant une journée, de la distance. Surtout, avec une personne, ma mère à sûrement préférer faire ça pour éviter que je souffre.  
\- Moi j'ai était mal pendant plusieurs années.  
\- Quand j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs, je m'en suis douté.  
\- Vous ne repartez plus ?** Interrogea Cora.  
 **\- Pour aller où ? Et puis je ne pourrais plus repartir maintenant.  
\- Tu retournes au lycée ?  
\- Oui, et on sera dans la même classe. Je préfère recommencer mon lycée.  
\- Je... Je dois aller chercher quelque chose au loft. On se revoit après ?** Prévint Peter.  
 **\- Vous n'avez qu'à venir manger à la maison.  
\- Oh... Oui, c'est une idée géniale. Tu le dis à Derek, vu que tu vas au loft.  
\- Ok.**

Peter s'éloigna donc à toute vitesse jusqu'au loft, laissant les deux filles.

 **\- Alors, tu sais à quoi c'était du cette souffrance ?  
\- J'ai était voir Deaton.  
\- Vous le connaissiez ?  
\- En principe, un émissaire s'occupe que d'une seule meute. Mais je me suis rappeler que Deaton s'occuper de votre meute ainsi que la nôtre. Donc.  
\- Donc tu sais ce que c'est ?  
\- Oui. Mais je n'en parlerais pas. Et puis je pense que tu dois avoir une idée.  
\- Assez oui.  
\- C'est pour ça que t'étais ma meilleure amie. Tu as toujours été intelligente.  
\- Mais je le suis toujours. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié.  
\- Et moi je n'ai pas eu le choix.  
\- Bon, ne parlons plus de ça. Comment était ta fille là-bas ?  
\- Tu veux dire à part fuir tout le temps les chasseurs, avoir tes amis, garou certes mais qui préfèrent se servir de toi ainsi que de tes sœurs car vous êtes des louves rares ? C'était bien. Même si pendant ces sept années j'ai toujours pensé qu'il me manquer quelque chose.  
\- Ok... Question idiote.  
\- Fin bref. Comme on dit demain est un autre jour.**

~Retour au loft~

\- **Et sinon comment as était votre rencontre avec Scott et Stiles.  
\- Mavy tu commence ? Honneur au plus vieille.  
\- C'est Melia la plus vieille.  
\- Peut-être mais nous avons déjà tout raconter à leurs sujets. Alors à ton tour. Ainsi qu'à Stiles.**

* * *

Oui, je sais, je suis méchante.

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

À la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.

Il y aura un bonus après le chapitre 3. Ça sera le repas. Ah moins que je le mette dans le chapitre 3, je verrais bien. Je vous retiendrais au courant

MeliaTheDiablesse


	5. LTLB 3

J'étais en train de lire un énième os/fiction sur Sterek (Et parce qu'il n'y a plus de Steter T.T) que je me suis rappeler que je vous avez pas poster le troisième chapitre de LTLB... Je suis nulle des fois xD

Voilà le tout nouveau chapitre, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne sorte pas à temps, du simple fait que je n'avais aucune idée de quoi écrire. Mais grâce à la musique j'ai pu sortir un chapitre tout frais.

Cette fiction est en plus de ma fiction principale « Teen Wolf 2.0 ».

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Les personnages (tout au long de l'histoire) sont complètement OCC, donc si vous n'aimez pas vous êtes prévenu, aussi je ne pense pas faire de Lemon dans cette histoire, donc inutile de me le demander ^^ vous êtes prévenu.

P.S : Vous pouvez me retrouvez sur mon instagram, ou je partage souvent des nouvelles infos sur mes fiction. Pseudo : [ melia_hale ]

Merci à ma mère d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre pour moi ^^

* * *

 ** _\- Et sinon comment était votre rencontre avec Scott et Stiles.  
\- Mavy tu commence ? Après tout honneur au plus vieille.  
\- C'est Melia la plus vieille.  
\- Peut-être mais nous avons déjà tout raconter à leurs sujets.  
Alors à ton tour. Ainsi qu'à Stiles.  
_** **\- Moi et Stiles on s'est rencontré en maternelles, on s'est toute suite super bien entendu.  
\- Ah oui ! Je m'en rappelle ! Même que Scotty avait été jaloux à un moment. Et après il a rencontré Sammy.  
\- Il ne connaissait pas notre condition de loup. Bon apparemment c'est rattrapé, et ils connaissent tout de nous maintenant. D'ailleurs vous avez connu cela comment ? Et puis en plus Scott est un loup-garou aussi maintenant.  
\- Scotty est un vrai Alpha en plus. Rajouta Stiles  
\- Sérieux ? C'est tellement rare ! S'extasia Samy  
\- Donc vous vous connaissez depuis la maternelle. Vous avez connu Lydia aussi alors ? Demanda Allison  
\- Exactement, sauf que nous n'étions pas amis. Elle était superficielle à la maternelle, moi et Sammy l'appelions la bourgeoise  
\- Hé ! Je suis toujours là je vous signale.  
\- On a connu Jackson aussi. Enfin on s'en rappelle, car comme avec Lydia on ne lui parlait pas.  
\- Dit Mavy tu te souviens comment l'appeler Melia.  
\- Oh oui. Et la tête qu'elle faisait avec, Rigola Mavy  
\- Comment ma sœur m'appelait ?  
\- « Tiens v'la le second bourgeois » ou « Fils à papa », je me rappelle qu'avant de partir, elle nous avait dit que quand tu seras au lycée, tu seras prétentieux et que tu auras une super voiture de sport, que papa aura acheté.  
\- Hé Jackson !  
\- Qu'est-ce tu veux Stilinski. Grogna Jackson  
\- Dit leurs ce que ta comme voiture.  
\- Grrrr.  
\- Oh fait pas ton loup grincheux. Tu n'arrives pas à la cheville de Der'  
\- Stiles !  
\- Sourwolf.  
\- J'ai une Jaguar.  
\- Naaan ? Putain Melia avait raison !  
\- Samy ton langage. Bon assez parlait de nous. Alors vous êtes tous des Loups ?  
\- Non, moi je suis toujours Humain, bon j'ai été possédé par un Nogitsune, mais sinon toujours Humain.  
\- Moi je suis une Banshee.  
\- Moi une coyote-garou et je suis la fille de Peter.  
\- Attendez Peter a eu une fille ? S'étonna Mavy  
\- Oui. C'était un an après que Mel' soit partie, malheureusement il ne le sait que depuis quelque temps. Ma mère a mis Malia en adoption et a effaé la mémoire de Peter.  
\- Décidément. Bon ensuite, oh est dîtes nous vos prénoms en même temps.  
\- Moi je suis un loup-garou, le bêta de Scott, et je m'appelle Liam.  
\- Loup-Garou, bêta de Scott et Je m'appelle Hayden  
\- Moi c'est Mason et je suis humain  
\- Moi c'est Allison est je suis une… Euh…  
\- Allison est une chasseuse, sa famille est moi-même ainsi que Scott avons fait un traité elle n'est donc d'aucune menace, et elle fait partie de la meute de Scott.  
\- Tu sais Allison, nous en avons pas après tous les chasseurs pour ce qui nous ai arrivé. N'es jamais honte de ce que tu es. Expliqua Mavy  
\- Merci.  
\- Je suis un Loup-Garou, bêta de Derek et je m'appelle Erica.  
\- Moi c'est Isaac, je suis le bêta de Derek donc un loup-garou.  
\- Moi vous me connaissez déjà, j'ai étais un Kanima, et je suis maintenant un loup-garou et le bêta de Derek  
\- Moi c'est Ethan, je suis un loup-garou et je suis maintenant le bêta de Derek.  
\- Aiden. Frère jumeau d'Ethan, loup-garou et bêta de Derek  
\- Moi c'est Danny je suis aussi un Humain.  
\- Boyd. Loup-Garou. Bêta de Derek.  
\- Et bah dîtes donc. S'émerveilla Samy. C'est une sacrée meute  
\- Les trois humains font partis de la meute de Scott, ainsi que Lydia et Allison. Expliqua Derek, et maintenant vous faîtes également partie de la meute.**

Peter arriva en courant à la maison et monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Tous les êtres surnaturels de la pièce avaient senti, la honte, la peur, la tristesse ainsi que l'incompréhension.  
Derek se leva en demandant à tout le monde que si quelqu'un écoutait cette conversion, qu'il leur trancherait la gorge avec ses dents, Stiles avait rigoler en entendant la phrase mais avait arrêté net en voyant le regard noir du loup sur lui.

 **\- Peter ? Je peux rentrer ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
\- Je… Tous les souvenirs sont remontés… Vraiment tous.  
\- D'où les différentes odeurs.  
\- Oh noon… Tout le monde a senti.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne t'emmerderont pas avec ça. Et puis il est où mon oncle sarcastique.  
\- Il s'est enfui en courant. Il doit être à l'autre bout du monde.  
\- Je ne pense pas. Il a sûrement eu une montée de tous ses souvenirs heureux.  
\- C'est exactement ça. Il m'était arrivé la même chose avec Malia, seulement j'avais eu un bug et lui avait sorti une phrase du genre « Tes yeux sont magnifiques tu dois les tenir de ton père ».  
\- Toi et ton narcissisme. Je suppose qu'elle t'a sorti le contraire ?  
\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle les tenait de sa mère.  
\- On va dire qu'elle à un sacré mélange entre Corine et toi.  
\- Ouais. Une mère et un père psychopathe, tu m'étonne qu'elle veuille m'arracher la gorge.  
\- Corine était une psychopathe je confirme. Mais toi tu as eu un égarement, et puis Malia et toute la meute te laisse une seconde chance.  
\- Tu… As convaincu la meute ?  
\- Après tous les Arena sont de retour, si on veut que tout se passe bien entre elles et la meute, vaut mieux qu'ils fassent un effort.  
\- Pour Mavy et Samy ça n'aurait pas était trop difficile.  
\- Mais Melia n'aurait pas supporter la tension qui règne.  
\- Exact, elle n'aurait pas pu.  
\- Donc ils vont se tenir à carreaux.  
\- Ok. Hum. Melia nous invite tous chez elles, pour ce soir.  
\- Bien. Je vais dire ça à la meute. Tu descends ?  
\- Ouais, dès que je sais qui vient et qui ne vient pas j'irais le dire à Melia.**

Derek et Peter retournèrent en bas, et Derek annonça ce que Melia avait prévu, bien entendu les deux sœurs de cette dernière n'étaient pas étonnées qu'elle décide ça s'en les prévenir.  
Ceux qui viennent, lever la main.

 **\- Bien alors je récapitule ce qui viennent sont, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Liam, Cora, Peter et moi c'est ça ?**

Toute la meute acquiesça en même temps.

 **\- Je vais lui dire.**

Peter reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Toute la meute resta muette, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à la réaction de Peter. Ils avaient écouté Derek, et n'était donc pas plus avancés.

Quelques heures plus tard, ceux qui avait confirmé leurs présences chez les Arena, étaient arrivé et installé.  
Tout le monde souriait, les filles un peu moins, elles venaient d'entrer dans cette meute qui se connaissé tous. Melia était heureuse d'avoir se deux amis à ses côtés. Mais le manque de ses parents refit surface et tout le monde le ressenti, Cora attrapa la main qui était près d'elle et Peter fit de même de son côté, Mavy ayant senti sa tristesse la regardait et essaya un petit sourire. Mary et Will c'était sacrifiés pour elles, elles devaient donc vivre pour eux et pour elles.  
Samy avait réussi à sympathiser tout de suite avec Allison, Mavy avait vu plein de nouvelles faces de Lydia.  
Ce repas était pour retrouver d'anciens amis mais ils s'en firent de nouveaux.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, les filles montèrent et firent plusieurs activités, allant du Just Dance, en passant par le karaoké pour finir sur le jeu de la bouteille.  
Les garçons eux préférèrent monter les derniers meubles des filles mais tout en restant dans la rigolade, et c'est comme ça que Peter et Stiles se trouvèrent plein de points communs, d'abord le fait que eux et le bricolage ça faisait deux, la culture, où ils purent discuter sur plusieurs sujets, et plein d'autres trucs.  
Derek regarda et écouta sa meute, oui, il avait raison, les trois filles allaient faire avancer sa meute, dans le bon sens et dans la joie et la confiance de l'autre.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 3 j'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
On se retrouve dans deux semaines

MeliaTheDiablesse.

Prochain chapitre : **26/02/2016**


	6. LTLB 4

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de « Les Trois Louves Blanches » j'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à commenter ^^

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** Les personnages (tout au long de l'histoire) sont complètement OCC, donc si vous n'aimez pas vous êtes prévenu, aussi je ne pense pas faire de Lemon dans cette histoire, donc inutile de me le demander ^^ vous êtes prévenu.

P.S : Vous pouvez me retrouver sur mon Instagram, ou je partage souvent des nouvelles infos sur mes fiction. Pseudo : [ meliathediablesse ]

Merci à ma mère d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre pour moi ^^

Quatre jours après l'arrivée des filles.

Samy se leva avant ses sœurs, elle prépara le petit déjeuner quand elle entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte.  
Elle se déplaça jusqu'à celle-ci, elle ouvrit la porte est découvrit Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia et Cora derrière celle-ci.

\- Salut tout le monde, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
\- On pensait venir ensemble au lycée. Répondit Allison.  
\- Oh. C'est une super idée ! Hum… J'allais monter réveiller Melia et Mavy pour le petit déjeuner. Vous avez déjeuner ?  
\- Yep. Répondirent-ils en même temps.  
\- Bien. Bah entré, quand même.

Samy monta réveiller les deux marmottes. Qui se leva doucement, alors que Mavy descendait déjeuner directement, Melia, elle, alla se laver avant.

\- Oh ! Bonjour tout le monde. Salua Mavy  
\- Salut Mavy, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Lydia.  
\- Très bien et toi ?  
\- Très bien aussi.

Mavy, s'assit à table, prit son bol mis du chocolat en poudre et rajouta du lait, elle mit ses céréales préférée et commença à manger, Samy lui mis un verre de jus d'orange, ainsi que deux toast grillés et le pot de Nutella.  
Samy, prépara le bol, et mit à coter le chocolat en poudre, le lait, le verre de jus d'orange, les deux toasts grillés et beurrés avec du beurre demi-sel, et le pot de confiture.  
Quelques minutes après Melia, descendit, salua les personnes qui étaient dans le salon, s'installa en face de sa sœur et commença à manger.  
Pendant que Melia mangeait, Mavy monta se préparer. Lydia l'a suivi pour voir quel vêtement elle avait.  
Samy était habillée, d'un t-shirt rouge bordeaux, d'un jean slim, bleu avec des trous, des baskets compensées noir et d'une veste en cuir noir.  
Melia, avait un slim noir, elle aussi, une petite chemisette bleue foncé, des Derby noir en daim, un ¾ noir, doublée en intérieur cuir.  
Mavy descendit suivi de Lydia, elle était habillée, d'un t-shirt gris rentré dans une petite jupe corail, des Derby couleur beige au pied, avec une veste en jean bleu sur le dos.

\- Wow ! S'exclama Melia. Tu ne t'es jamais habillée comme ça avant !  
\- C'est Lydia, qui a choisi les vêtements. Répondit Mavy.  
\- Le contraire nous aurait étonné. Plaisanta Stiles.

Tout le monde sorti de chez les Arena, et montèrent dans les voitures. Stiles et Scott dans la Jeep de Stiles, Lydia, Allison et Cora montèrent dans la voiture de la blonde vénitienne. Et les trois sœurs dans la Jeep de leur mère qui leur avait donné en début d'année à Melia.

L'arrivait des Arena au lycée avait fait du bruit, surtout sur Samy et Melia, parce que une avait sauté une classe et l'autre avait redoublé.  
Mais les deux sœurs ne s'en préoccupaient pas.

Melia se retrouvait dans la classe de Cora, elle était très contente d'être avec sa meilleure amie, il y avait aussi Liam, Malia, Mason et Danny.  
Mavy se retrouvait dans celle de Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Erica et Boyd.  
Samy, avait le reste des deux meutes dans la sienne c'est-à-dire, Scott, Allison, Hayden, Aiden et Ethan.

Les heures de cours défilèrent, plus vite pour certains et beaucoup plus lentement pour d'autres.

Ils allèrent tous chez Derek, s'entraînèrent, vérifièrent qu'il n'y avait aucune menace et rentrèrent chez eux.  
Melia avait encore un peu de mal à rire comme avant avec Peter. Ce qui fait que pendant quelques jours ou pendant une semaine plutôt, elle allait en cour et rentrer directement chez elle, laissant ses sœurs allaient à l'entrainement de Derek.  
Cora décida de faire une sortie entre filles. Malia et Hayden avait quelque chose de prévu, Malia devait aller au ciné avec Aiden, ce qui avait étonnéc tout le monde, et Hayden sortait faire un pique-nique avec Liam, la sortie aller donc se passer avec Allison, Samy, Lydia, Mavy, Cora et Melia.  
Elles allèrent faire du shopping, où elles s'achetèrent plusieurs vêtements, Lydia avait prévu de refaire toute la garde-robe de Mavy, et donc celle-ci se retrouver avec énormément de vêtements de couleur, elle, qui habituellement portait des couleurs sombres, se retrouvait avec des vêtements de couleur la fit un peu rire. Allison et Samy se découvrirent de nombreux points communs au niveau des vêtements.  
Lydia, décida de continuer la journée shopping avec Mavy, Allison emmena Samy au magasin de sport, pour trouver une nouvelle arbalète et un nouvel arc, et Cora continua d'arpenter les magasins en compagnie de Melia, bras dessus, bras dessous. Elles avaient décidé de se retrouver au cinéma.

\- Alors, pourquoi continue tu de t'éloigner de mon oncle ?  
\- Je ne m'éloigne pas de Peter.  
\- Melia qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- J'ai peur.  
\- Peur ? Mais de quoi ?  
\- Peur, que tout cela recommence, peur, d'être obligée de m'éloigner de vous tous, de toi, de Peter, de Derek, de tout le monde.  
\- Mais, tu m'as dit toi-même que vous ne pourriez plus repartir.  
\- Je ne pourrais pas repartir, mais si je suis obligée, Derek ou Scott devra me ré effacer la mémoire. Et c'est déjà dur de tout retrouver, concernant les souvenirs de Pet', je n'ai pas envie de reconstruire plein de nouvelles choses avec lui et que du jour au lendemain, on soit obligé de tout m'enlever à nouveau. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire souffrir de nouveau.  
\- Il est déjà en train de souffrir.  
\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?  
\- Ça fait une semaine qu'il ne sort plus, sauf pour manger, faire l'entraînement, et après il se renferme dans sa chambre, en nous menaçant de ne pas entrer.  
\- Je n'étais pas au courant. Je ne voulais pas ça je te jure. Je veux juste, qu'il, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre de nouveau. Il a tellement pris. Vous avez tellement pris.  
\- Melia. Peux-tu penser un peu à toi ? Arrête de penser aux autres, ok ? Essaye d'être heureuse. Je sais, que ça ne doit pas être facile de sourire de nouveau, avec ce qui c'est passé, mais ne t'enferme pas sur toi-même.  
\- Je peux essayer.  
\- Est-ce que tu iras voir Peter ?  
\- On peut y aller après le ciné.  
\- Si tu veux vraiment y aller, on y va de suite.  
\- Mais et le ciné ?  
\- C'est Lydia, qui as choisi, film romantique, bruh, ça me donne une excuse pour partir.  
\- Ok.

Melia et Cora, partirent donc du centre commercial, et partirent vers la maison des Hale.  
Une fois arrivée Melia couru jusqu'à la chambre, et entra.

\- Peter, excuse-moi.

Hé oui je coupe maintenant, vous aurez la suite dans deux semaines, j'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu ^^

N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez retrouver toutes les infos de mes fictions sur mon instagram [ meliathediablesse ]

Si vous voulez les photos des tenus je l'ai mettrais peut être sur l'insta ^^

MeliaTheDiablesse


	7. Desoler

J'ai quelques problèmes en ce moment et je n'arrive donc pas à écrire, non, le problème n'est pas une gross flémingite loin de la xD, mais plutôt personnel j'espère que vous m'en voudrait pas

MeliaTheDiablesse


End file.
